a Wicked year at Hogwarts
by IamNixy
Summary: Who would have known that the ones to bring back a Hogwarts Musical were Redheaded, Green eyed, Bushy Haired and Metamorphasised OC ? full summery inside. No ship ATM, but will later become Fred/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Summery:**

Dumbledore is at #12 Grimmuland Place for a meeting with the order one night and as he is leaving, he hears singing... so he and Sirius go upstairs to investigate. Who would have known that the ones singing were Redheaded, Green eyed, Bushy Haired and Metamorphasised (OC) ? Or that it would lead to a Muggle Musical at hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: **

-Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

-Wicked belongs to the dude who wrote it, as does the Wicked lyrics.

-Footloose and other mentioned Musicals all belong to the people who created them.

-I own nothing mentioned other than Iris, and any other OC's that are based on people who have or had big impacts on my life. feel Free to use them in your fan fictions as long as you let me know that you have, so I can see your work. :)

-this story is set in the late noughtie's , not the late 90's.

**Chapter 1: **

(A/N: Chapter 1 is a little long, but this is because I don't like short chapters. Please Review on it though, I don't care whether it's flames or 'well done's', they help me improve my writing. Thanks x.)

__________

'Well, Goodnight Sirius. I will be...'

_-Once You Drive Up a Mountain, You Can't Back Down_

_-You Can't Back Down Ren!_

_-Now Ren , You haven't had the pleasure of meeting My Momma, But these Boys Have_

'... what are they doing upstairs?' asked Sirius.

'They, Sirius, Are singing.' said Dumbledore, 'shall we go up stairs and find out why they are singing?'

'yes, lets.' said Sirius grimly, ' I just hope they don't wake my mother up'

Sirius and Dumbledore climbed up the eliptical stair case until they reached the landing on which Harry and Ron's room was.

_Just Means Your Ready to Fight!_

_And Mama Says, It dosen't matter _

_if your a king or your a clown!_

_once! _once_ you Drive Up a mountain_

_you can't back down!_

_-you can turn up the heat_

_-you can turn up the road_

_-you can carry a beat_

_-you can carry a load_

_-you can throw a fist_

_-you can throw a punch_

_-you can bring up a child..._

_-you can bring up your lunch!_

Ginny, Hermione and Iris were laughing as Harry, Fred and George were telling Ron his suggestion was gross... Dumbledore opened the door and stepped into the room appauding and chuckling.

Fred, George, Ron and Harry immediatly stopped singing and Ginny, Hermione and Iris's laughter was dissolved into a strange silence.

'Professor? I thought the meeting was over?' asked Hermione.

'It is. I was leaving when I heard singing. So I came up to see if it was you seven singing, Miss Granger'

'Oh'

'Why are you singing, Harry?' asked Sirius seriously.

'Well, We decided to learn some muggle Musical songs and some of the scenes and stuff off Iris's phone.....'

'Iris's What?' asked Sirius.

'My Phone, it's like the modern, instant owl for muggles that can also hold pictures and music... we got it to charge with magic so it will work at hogwarts and here.' said Iris matter-of-factly.

' ....So that we can put them on in the Gryffindore common room in the new school year, you know bring some cheer into the place after what happened in July...' Harry finished loudly.

'yeah, then if it went a blast with Gryffindor, we were gonna come to you and see if we could do a few peformances in the great hall, you know before dinner and stuff.' said Ginny.

'And what sort of musicals were you planning on using songs from?'asked Dumbledore.

'Well...' Said Harry,

'Footloose' said Fred,

'Wicked' Said Iris enthusisastically,

'Starlight Express' Said Ginny,

'Marry Poppins. OH! or Cats' said Hermione, causing Ron and Harry to snigger behind her,

'High School Musical' Cheered George,

'Oliver Twist' Said Harry,

'Bugsy Malone?' Said Ron,

'Wicked' repeated Iris,

'you already said that, Iris.' said George.

'I know, but Wicked totally Kicks High School Musicals Arse-er-Behind.'

'Well, how about if, I consult with the Governers over the weekend, and come back to you lot on monday, if we could put on a musical for Christmas; We, as in the Teachers, could hold proper auditions for you, turn the great hall into a theatre, transfigure costumes and train singing.' said Dumbledore, 'and anyone above 3rd year can audition for main parts, any year for chorus?'

'that would be So cool.' said Iris simply.

'I know, But what about OWLs, NEWTs and other Exams?' asked Hermione, causing many comments about not all of school revolves around results.

'the same as the triwizard champions. Actors and stage Hands will be excused from the main exams but, if it is that important to you, they could do a smaller exam to assess what they have learned, as they will have missed alot of lessons from rehearsals.'

'Boohyah!' Shouted Fred and George.

'Well, I will be seeing you on Monday with what the Governers think.' said Dumbledore, 'Goodnight.'

After Dumbledore and Sirius left talking to each other, The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Iris began talking about what dumbledore proposed.

'wow.'

'yeah'

'so, do you think he meant it?'

'don't be daft, Ron, course he did, he wouldn't have lied to us with something that big. Let's just hope the Governers are willing to let us give it a go.' said Fred

'yeah, if we are allowed to do it, who do you reckon would go to the acting auditions?' asked Hermione.

'Well!' Said Iris dramatically, 'Probably most Gryffindors', A fair number of Hufflepuffs', hardly any Ravenclaws' because they will all be arse to elbow in revision notes, and no slytherins.'

'couldn't have phophecised it better if I wanted to' said Fred, grinning at the blonde fourth year.

Mrs Weasley came up half an hour later and told them all to go off to bed, as it was nearly midnight.

Everyone stomped off up and down the stairs towards their bedrooms, leaving Harry and Ron alone to get changed.

'do you reckon that the governers will accept it? you know, Hogwarts doing a play?'

'I'm certain that they will, they're part of the ministry, the ministry don't wanna accept that Voldemort is back, so by us putting on a massive show will cause them a big enough diversion to this fact to keep Fudge happy.' said Harry as he pulled his PJs on.

'very optimistic aren't you?'

'optimistic is my middle name.' laughed Harry, 'night Ron'

'Night'

__________

The Weekend came and went in a hazy blur to everyone, Iris's mobile had gone missing, later discovered with Mr Weasley, who was fascinated yet very baffled by the phone. Iris and Ginny had then spent 2 hours showning Mr Weasley how it works ('it's only about 8 inches in area! how does it store all of that information?' asked Mr Weasley) before retreating off to bed again on Sunday night, hoping that they will be told that they can go ahead with Hogwarts first Muggle Musical.

__________

'IRIS!! IRIS!! WAKE UP!!' Shouted Ginny, jumping up and down on Iris's Bed until-

'OUCH! Bitch! that was my chest!!' shouted Iris.

'come on! get up!'

'why? Dumbledore won't be here before noon.'

'yeah, it's ten past _noon_.' said Ginny, 'and none of the lads are up yet.'

'Fine, I'm up, let's go wake the others up then' said Iris, grumbling as she threw her jeans and _Defying Gravity_ t-shirt on.

Iris followed Ginny up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room, Ginny tapped on the door much louder-than-was-necessary and there was no answer, So Iris carried on to wake up the Twins, as Ginny blew Ron and Harry's door open, causing them to wake up just as irritated as Iris was.

'Fred, George?!' Said Iris as She Tapped on the door, 'Fred! George!'

_no answer_, 'Merlin, and I thought I wasn't a morning person...' She opened the door slightly and peaked in, George had fallen out on bed and was sprawled out on the floor, still curld up in his duvet. Fred was sleeping in the bed opposite the window, the duvet pushed down off his chest, and as the curtains were drawn, sun beams glowed over Fred's quidditch toned body like some sort of God.

'_serious hottness...wonder if he's got the rest of his PJs on...' _thought Iris as she mentally slapped her self for thinking such a thing about her best friends older brother and walked over to Fred and shook his shoulder slightly to wake him.

'Bloody Hell Iris! you could have knocked!' fred Said as he was quickly covering his body with the quilt with embarrasment.

'I did.' said Iris, walking over to wake George up. 'Twice. Anyway, it's about half past twelve, so Dumbledore might be here soon.'

Iris walked out of the room with one last glance at the twins before shutting the door behind her.

Ginny was being scolded by Mrs Weasley for ruining Sirius' property when Iris sat down next to Ron at the kitchen,

'Hey, what did Ginny do? Your Mum never tells her off like that!'

'Blew the door off the hinges, it flew across the room, went straight out the window.' said Harry.

'didn't half scare me, i thought Kreacher had done it, you know, because we lock the door' said Ron, Hemione gave him a very sour look for this comment.

'oh...' said Iris.

'nice top by the way, Iris. When did you get it?' asked Hermione, but Iris didn't get a chance to answer because Mrs weasley suddenly stopped shouting at Ginny and said 'Ah, professor Dumbledore!'

__________

**Please review : it's the only way i can improve my writing :) thank you . **


	2. Chapter 2

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 2: **

__________

_'nice top by the way, Iris. When did you get it?' asked Hermione, but Iris didn't get a chance to answer because Mrs weasley suddenly stopped shouting at Ginny and said 'Ah, professor Dumbledore!' _

Fred and George had just appeared in the kitchen as Fred said, 'Dumbledore's here.'

'no shit sherlock' Said Iris.

'now now, less of that swearing, you'll get us all in crap if Mum hear's you.'

'that's rich coming from you.' said Iris sarcastically, 'Hello Professor Dumbledore'

Ginny sat next to Iris as Dumbledore sat opposite them.

'Now, All of the Governers felt that it would be nice to do something like a play, but some of them were frightened that something similar to last term could happen - ('But we would aways be in the school building!') - However. They have decided to give you the next 3 weeks to come up with a presentation to prove that there are students capable and willing to do a musical; that you can choose a musical and summerise it's themes, plot and the characters,' said Dumbledore, smiling at Iris's T-shirt, having a shrewd idea of what they would choose, 'that you can get a Teacher in the performing arts - muggle or magic - who will be able to assist in the performance side of the Musical and that you do at least 2 scenes, and 3 songs from the chosen musical to show before the Governers here, then if they are happy with it, at the start of term banquet. Any questions?'

'wow...' said Ron.

'Will we be able to transfigure anything into props, trucks, gauzes or scenery?' asked Ginny (Iris was rather suprised that Ginny knew these terms as she hadn't mentioned them to Ginny before).

'yes, i see no reason why not, make a basic version here, then Professor Mcgonnagal and myself shall make the on a larger scale for the great hall.'

'wicked!' said Harry.

'no idiot - Flashdance' said george.

'anyway...' said Harry, looking at george like he had finally lost his last marble.

'do you want me to contact my Drama teacher from primary school sir? She knows her stuff and dosen't say "brilliant rehearsal" if it was crap.' asked Iris.

'If you can get in touch with her the muggle way, you know, meet up with your teacher with Ginny, and Nymphradora if she will, explain what is happening here, what you are and if she would be able to direct the show.'

'will do.'

'haha, let's just hope that you and Tonks both changing your hair won't give her a heart attack' laughed Fred.

'Miss Brookes isn't that old but she has seen alot, - I doubt it would be that much of a suprise'

'Well, If that is all, then I will speak to Nymphradora and see when she can escort you two to Manchester on the Knight Bus''

'yeah it is'

'make sure that Tonks can take them on a week day though.' said Harry

'Why?' asked Fred.

'Because it's not hard to track down your old school on that Bus, it would be a bit harder to find a teachers house on a weekend, and if you did find their house, they might not be in.' said Harry.

'Certainly Harry, that's a very smart suggestion.' Said Dumbledore, Well, I must be off, I have a meeting with the Minister. But, before I go Molly? May they rehearse and perform to the Governers at the Burrow? I'd rather not have the Governers' here at the Headquaters.'

'Oh, of course Dumbledore.' Mrs Weasley said as he left.

After Dumbledore left Mrs Weasley put lunch down on the table and called in Mr Weasley, who was snoozing in an arm chair in the next room.

'So,' Asked Sirius cheerfully, 'What are you lot thinking of doing?'

'I dunno, Maybe something really up beat, or a classic, or -'

'Or wicked' smirked Fred.

'That wasn't what I was gonna say, - I was gonna say something like Cabaret, but to adapt it to the wizarding world, but now that you mention Wicked...' said Iris with a pretend dreamy look.

'What? Like change it to You-Know-Who and the Death eaters instead of Hitler and the Natzi's?!' Gasped Hermione.

'you don't get sarcasm, do you 'Mione?' said Harry, looking at Hermione with an amused look, tucking into his lunch.

'You know, I think wicked would be pretty cool to do, because like, you can represent alot of it to us and Hogwarts' said Ron.

'Whadda'ya mean' said George, who was halfway through his baked potato.

'Well, 'Mione turns up at Hogwarts, really nerdy and not exactly the most popular girl in the year,' said Ron, Hermione looked furious, Iris was hoping that Ron's explaination was going to go the other way round, 'Harry starts, same year, everyone is like "oh my merlin!" and I'm like the really good looking one -joke - who becomes harry's best mate straight away, and neither of us really liked Mione: Now look at us! Hermione is still the most amazing witch in the year, no longer thought of as a nerd, is best friends with Harry, and someone likes her.'

'hint hint 'Mione,' laughed Iris, 'So what you mean is that in Gryffindor, Hermione represented Elphaba; Harry represented Glinda and you represented Fiero... that's actually really clever, Ron, well done. I wouldn't have thought of that.'

'Yeah, and Dumbledore is like the Wizard; McGonagall is like Madam Morrible; Ginny is like Nessarose, because you and 'Mione are like sisters; and I dunno why but Neville represents Boq.' finished Ron.

'Pobably because He likes Harry, and asked me to the yule ball last year' said Ginny, eating the last mouthful of pasta.

'Sounds like you have already settled on a musical then' said Mrs weasley as she sent the dishes to the sink.

'yeah, i think we have' said George, 'but I don't think we should tell anyone about this, you know, so it's a big suprise for everyone.'

'good idea.'

'I have another one' said Hermione.

'go one then' said Harry.

'Well, i was thinking just then, and well, We're in london, and wicked is on at the Appollo...'

'yeah? so' asked Fred.

'why don't we go and see Wicked?' you know, this week, before we start putting the presentation together?' Hermione sounded nervous, as if she was scared of them laughing at her suggestion.

'yeah, that would be cool.' said Harry, 'but the Appollo is supposed to charge loads to see musicals there.'

'we could pay for them' suggested Fred.

'No, you aren't paying for mine' said Harry.

'Or mine' Said Hermione and Iris.

'Fine, ours, Ron and Ginny's tickets.' said George.

'Not without an adult you aren't!' said Mrs Weasley sternly

'Well, maybe you or Mr Weasley could take us?' suggested Hermione

'Oh, well.... Alright then. If Iris and Ginny, you find out how much 8 tickets will cost, then we will head down to Gringotts, get the currency exchange, sort out who is paying what, then we can book the tickets and go and see it on wednesday'

(A/N: these are totally unrealistic timelines, just incase you are planning to go and see a play, show, musical or comedian)

__________

Mr Weasley and Fred side-along apparated Iris and Ginny to the Appollo Theatre at about one the next day to get the prices, before heading to Diagon Alley to meet up with the others at Gringotts.

'Molly Dear, the Theatre was simply spendid! the whole place was painted in different shades of Green to match the posters!' while Iris muttered 'Nah, it's always been those colours' to Ginny.

'How wonderful Arthur. Now, How much will it be for the tickets?'

'£60 each, so, £480.' said Jess.

'whoa.' said Ron.

'Well, lets go inside and find out how much it will cost us in Galleons.'

'Mum, don't forget that we're paying for your's Mum.' said Fred.

It turned out that it was about a fiver to a galleon, so they split the 96 galleons more or less equally between each vault, but rounded it to 100 galleons so they would have money to buy drinks and souveniers. After the hectic cart rides round the vaults, they were back in the hall and had their money turned into pounds.

'thank you, sir' said Mrs Weasley as she safely tucked the money into a charmed pouch in her bag, 'come on you lot, we'll get something to eat before going back.'

'and us going to the Appollo to get the tickets' said Ginny.

'Which would be you going _back_.' said George.

__________

`Over the remainder of the week and the start of the following week the 'seven some' had been to see wicked; started on their presentation, made trucks and some props ( which were looking a little shabby, but no one really cared because Dumbledore will be fixing them up anyway.); gone to Manchester to speak to the Drama teacher, who had moved to a high school nearby because the Head at Iris's primary didn't think that Drama was a necessary lesson for 3 to 11 year olds, but they had found Miss Brookes in the end, spoken to her, got her off her job for six months to help at hogwarts; contacted some other Gryffindors to see if they would be the 'chorus' for the presentation and made half the costumes by transfiguring Iris's old clothes.

'Well, I have to say, I am impressed - you have all worked so hard over the last 8 days, and your nearly done' said Sirius.

'Nearly?!' cried Ginny, 'We're not even half way through!'

'Ginny, Calm down, we have just under two weeks to go, that's plenty of time.' said Iris.

'yeah, Iris is right, we're doing fine, Gin.' Said Harry, 'Have we got enough people for the chorus?'

'yeah, I think so; Dean, Seamus, Lee, Neville, Colin, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender and Pavarti.' Counted Hermione.

'Cool, then if we get them here a few times over the next fourtnight, then they will know what they are doing.' said Harry.

'yeah. Fred, George, that's your job, go get Piccachu, He'll do it.' said Iris.

'yes mum.' said George before going off to get Piccachu the Peacock owl.

'have you written up character synopsises for all the characters?' asked Ginny

'one sec then,' said Ron,' Elphaba, Glinda, Nessarose, Fiero, Boq, Doctor Dillamond, Madam Morrible, The Wizard, The monkey Boy whose name we can't remember. Then there's the Shiz Students, The Citizens of Oz, the Witch Hunters, the Monkey's, the Guards, Elphaba's parents and the nurse.'

'yeah that's everyone,' said Iris.

'What scenes are we going to do?' asked Harry.

'One of the First Scenes, you know with _Dancing through life_ because that shows the Glinda/Fiero status; and The Catfight scene before _No Good Deed_ because fiero loves Elphaba at that point, so there's more contrast.' said Iris, 'and Because we won't have much time for the other songs, that medley of _One Shory Day_, _Defying Gravity_ and _March Of The Witch Hunters_, Which will get a few cheers from slytherin, I'd expect..'

'your the boss' said Ron, writing it down.

__________

The three weeks were up and they had settled on Iris being Elphaba; Ginny being Glinda; Harry being Fiero; Ron as Boq; Hermione as Nessarose; Fred and George took the Creeveys' and Neville's chorus spots (who couldn't do it because A- they lived too far away and B-stagefright). Everyone was in Ginny's bedroom as it was the largest room uptairs, and were waiting for Mr Weasley to come and get them.

'gosh, I'm really nervous' said Angelina.

'don't worry, it's fine to be nervous, at least it's only infront of Dumbledore and the Governers' today, though' said Iris.

'That's very comforting,' joked Seamus.

'Oh shush and get your costume on!' said Ginny sternly.

'the dodgy School one?' asked Dean.

'yeah' said Fred.

'Everyone Ready?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Yup' said Iris, who was adjusting the hue of green on her skin,

'why? are the governers here?' asked Fred

'Yeah, you all know your lines and stuff?' asked Mr Weasley

'Duh' said Ginny quietly.

The Weasley children lead the way down a flight of stairs to the Drawing room, where the governers were sat on comfy looking chairs in two rows of six and Dumbledore sat in between them.

'Good After noon Goveners', Dumbledore. Now. The Musical we have chosen is Wicked because .... '

__________

**A/N: **Sorry, Still at Number 12 Grimuland Place, but I promise that they do the presentation and first auditions in Chapter three - Also Miss Brookes starts at Hogwarts to help with the show.

**Please Review - **who should be what in the actual show? I already have Ideas, but you might change them if you have an uber reason why.

Real Romance may blossom between whoever becomes Glinda and Fiero, or Elphaba and Fiero - So If you have a ship you like, let me know why you think they should be them, and i will think about it. :D

After a couple of helpful reviews, I went back and changed some things, so it made more sense (them presenting the presentation at the Burrow etc...)


	3. Chapter 3

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 3:**

__________

After the Start-Of-Term Feast, Professor Dumbledore Stood up and began giving out notices and introducing the new staff; He was interupted by Professor Umbrige, who gave a lengthy speech (A/N - that I am not going to type up, you all know what it is anyway) before sitting back down.

'And Finally I would like to introduce Miss Ellie Brookes! Now, Miss Brookes isn't a teacher of any subjects that we have here at Hogwarts, She is a teacher of the Perfoming arts, or if you like, Drama. Miss Brookes is also a Muggle' Said Dumbledore, as uproars of insults came from the Slytherin table, Miss Brookes just looked over at them as is they were singing a nursery rhymn, 'That Will be enough thank you! Now the reason why I have employed Miss Brookes is because we, well, Some Students really, suggested that we do a Christmas Musical.'

at this some students murmured amonst each other, some good, some bad. 'Yes, Now, some fifteen Gryffindors put together a presentation, which the governers were very pleased With, so I am going to shut up, and give the podium over to Iris Beaumont and Ginny Weasley.'

Iris and Ginny made their way past the Slytherin table at stood either side of the podium.

'Now as you can see, Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonnagall are creating stage wings and various other adjustments, This is because we are going to give you a taster of the costumes, scenery, props, music and scenes that are in the Musical that we have chosen.' Said Ginny.

'Right, Who has seen The Wizard of Oz?' Asked Iris, 'Just put your hands up.' as about half of the students put their hands up, mostly muggle-borns and half-blooded students, but a few pure-blooded students too. Obviously no Slytherins put their hands up.

'About half of us, wicked, because the musical that we, Hogwarts, are going to do is, well, Wicked: The Untold Story Of The Witches Of Oz.' Said Ginny

'Wicked, is the prequel to the Wizard of Oz, even though it was written long after the wizard of Oz, it tell the story of where all the characters in Oz came from, and how they came to be.'

It took all of 15 minutes for Iris and Ginny to summerise the characters, with clips and photo's that Iris asked a muggle friend to gather for her. In the time that they were talking to the school, the teachers had been moved to the student tables, which some found funny, and a school building backdrop had been added to the back of the raised platform, behind this was the emerald city back drop, and the cornfield backdrop behind that.

Iris turned away from the 'audience' whilst she made herself Green and transfigured her's and Ginny's uniforms' as Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Angelina, Alicia and Katie made there way up to the new stage, where they performed Dancing through life and the accompanying scene. They then sat down whilst every one ate.

'your really good acters, have any of you used magic to improve your skills?' asked one 3rd year.

'only for costumes and props - everything we did was us and us alone.' said Iris, sounding very insulted.

'you know, you didn't exactly do much, i mean, the acting was only just 10 minutes long' the 3rd year carried on, ingnoring Iris.

'Oh I'm very sorry, i didn't know you have a copy of the script we put together.' Hissed Ginny, 'oh wait!! you don't , that's why you didn't know that we are getting back up after dinner, before desert to do the second half of our presentation!'

The 3rd year just huffed and turned to talk to her friend.

'God, are you two the _only_ 3rd years who aren't completely bitchy?' asked Hermione.

'nope, because me and Gin are fourth years now' said Iris, 'come on, everyone's finishing their dinner now.'

'Anyway, We have to go now, look.' said Ron, who was looking over to Dumbledore, who was getting back up to change the backdrop.

'Ronald do you ingnore me on purpose, sometimes I think you do. Anyway it's the cat fight, then no good deed, then the medley.' said Iris.

'Oi, Iris, is the rope there?' asked Harry.

'I think so, you haven't practiced with it have you?'

'No, and I'm laying bricks as I walk.'

'nice. Don't worry though, it'll be fine.'

As the lights dimmed, the whole hall fell silent. The sillouhette of a corn field and a crash landed house stood at the back of the 'stage', infront of the gauze, which was lit red. Ginny was in the Mimmicked Bubble Dress, near a small flowered hedgegrow (which was transfigured from a gryffindor banner), in a freeze frame as the lights came up.

'That's Right! just follow the yellow brick road all the way!' Ginny called offstage, before turning to the audience. 'I do hope they get there alright, I'm ever so terrible at giving Directions.'

After a few minutes of Iris and Ginny argueing, Ginny called for the Oz Guards, whom grabbed whold of Iris. Harry swung in on a fake vine rope, holding a large hunting gun.

'Let the green Girl go! or you can explain to Oz how Glinda was assassinated!' he said, turning the 'gun' on Ginny, who threw her arms in the air over-dramatically. the guards let Iris go,

'Elphaba, just go!'Harry said. Ginny picked up the witches hat and threw it at Iris.

'yes, Just go.'

The guards grabbed Harry and pushed him on his knees. Ginny walked over to them and knelt down besides Harry,

'He never meant to hurt me. He just, loves her.' she said, touching Harry's cheek before standing up.

The guards twisted harry's arm's around one of their stick things and took him off into the corn fields as Ginny glided off upstage left, arms in the air, crying 'Fiero!'

Dumbledore's podium, and Iris came up through the floor and sang _No good Deed. _

After they had finished the medley with the end half of _One Short Day _(they had done the first half first, then the best bits of all the other songs in between, using body as props and trusting on Dumbledore to alter any costumes)they all came back on stage for a short curtain call. Then Dumbledore came out to address the school.

'Now, I know tonight's start of term banquet has gone on longer than usual, so first lesson will start 40 minutes later than usual, so you can all get you full nights sleep.

'Audition lists will go up in all the common rooms tonight, with details of the times and dates of the auditions. This is something that needs one hundred and twenty-eight per-cent ('how'dyou come up with that number?' asked Ginny to Iris) of your effort and commitment, like last year, do not go for a joke or light heartedly.

'Prefects, escort first years to their new common rooms, Every one else. Good night.'

__________

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, as I didn't know how to make themsound as if they were acting brilliantly, and I probably won't add the lyrics, as they will be in the chapters of the actual show, or the rehearsals.

And just so you know, Iris' only stong points are performing, and speaking in front of people - SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE! she is an epic fail in most lessons, and only really sucseeds in Arithmancy and Charms. She gets shy around boys that she knows she likes and doesn't like using her metamorphmagusing skills if she can avoid it.

A gauze is a netted material that if lit from the back, you can see through it, and if it is lit from the front, it looks solid. it's used alot when they have a building truck (a large prop on wheels) and some of the rooms in the building will distract the focus of the main acting.

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 4:**

**___________________**

The show proved to be very popular with many of the students, and on Monday morning, Hermione's Poster had been put up in place on the common room notice boards. All of the Gryffindor students were stood around reading the poster:

_**Wicked The Musical Auditions.**_

_Any Student wishing to audition,_

_please take notes of these 1st audition dates:_

_First - Third years: _

_There will be an Acting Audition on Saturday 12th September_

_Fourth - Seventh years:_

_The Acting Audition will be on Sunday 13th September_

_Please note that NO student under Fourth year will be taken into_

_consideration for a main role due to the ages of the charaters, except under extreme circumstances. _

_Once those whom attend these Acting Auditions are short-listed_

_there will be Singing and Dancing Auditions - _

_dates will be posted in your common rooms once the first auditions are done. _

_YOU DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR AUDITION PEICE:_

_THERE ARE THREE EXTRACTS TO CHOOSE FROM: _

_- A SCENE BETWEEN ELPHABA AND GLINDA_

_- A SCENE BETWEEN FIERO AND BOQ_

_- A SCENE BETWEEN GLINDA AND FIERO._

_THESE ARE SO YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO TO AUDITION WITH, _

_AS WE FEEL YOU WILL AUDITION BETTER WITH YOUR FRIEND_

_THAN WITH YOUR FOE._

Then there was two large rolls of parchment, one reading "_first to third years, write your name here if you wish to attend the audition" _and "_fourth to seventh years write your name here and state whether you will be auditioning for a large role or a small role - thanks" _

"wow, you did a good job of them posters 'Mione" said Ron, patting her on the back

"thank you Ron!" Hermione replied, blushing slightly, "are you going to really audition?"

"I dunno, maybe. I'll put my name down, but Iris won't mind if I drop out before the audition will she?"

"If it's you, Ron? Nah, I'd never be able to be angry with you." said Iris, creeping up on them from behind.

"Holy crap Iris!!"

"come on Ron, lets go to class" said Harry, laughing.

`"See you at lunch" said Ginny, "come on, we've got Divination, don't wanna be late."

Iris looked around at the people who were still reading the poster. Fred and George were still stood there, even though lessons were due to start soon, Fred looked over to Iris and Ginny and asked them, "shouldn't you two be getting on your way to lesson?"

"Shouldn't you" Iris asked back, raising an eye brow

"That was quick. Even for you Iris, but no - as a matter of fact, George and I have a free period now." Fred repied, too raising an eye brow and smirking at her.

"Lucky thing. Come one Iris, lets go..." Ginny said, walkin out of the common room with Iris.

"You've got to stop flirting with her!" George said as soon as the common room door shut.

"I'm not!"

"you are! she's too young and is Ginny's best friend. Its not fair on either of them, Fred."

"George, I do not like Iris and I'll prove it to you in what ever way necessary." Fred answered dangerously quiet, and walked out of the common room, leaving George with a group of 7th years.

"and how will you do that?" George asked the space where his brother was stood just seconds before.

_____

Draco, Blaise and pansy stood looking at the poster in the Slytherin Common room.

"why did they even bother putting this up in here?" asked Draco in discust.

"because some of us will actullay put our talents to use!" said a brunette 4th year, whom Draco knew to be Astoria Greengrass.

"you're actually going for it?" Blaise asked her as she wrote her name on the parchment.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Because it was the Mudlood and the Blood-Traitor who are organising it!" said Draco angrily.

"So you're not going for it because of your prejudice against the people who planned it. You'd be the first to write your name down if Pansy here suggested the idea to Dumbledore." Astoria spat angrily

"don't let your sister hear you saying that, you know what she's like. She'll tell your parents that your going soft, like Dumbledore." mocked Draco, winding her up, "and she doesn't tell them - I will." he added, smirking before walking away.

_to think I used to fancy him_. She thought, before giving Pansy a dirty look and leaving the common room for Divination.

_____

Iris and Ginny were stood outside Divination waiting for Professor Trelawny to let them in to the class room when a girl came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass. I don't know if we've ever actually spoken before but I want to congratulate the both of you for the idea of the Christmas Musical, I thought it was a really good idea. Some other Slytherins', unfortunately, cannot have the same said for them. But yeah, I put my name down for it this morning." The girl said, putting her hand out.

"Hi Astoria, I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Iris Beaumont." Ginny said, shaking Astoria's hand, and Iris copied,

"Hi Astoria, Like Ginny said, I'm Iris." she said, smiling, "So, are you going for a big or a small role?" Iris asked.

`"A big role hopefully, I really want to show the Slytherins' that I'm just as talented as my Sister, even if her talents are in a different area to mine." Astoria added, smirking slightly.

"what do you mean?" Ginny asked, but Astoria didn't have chance to answer, for Professor Trelawny had appeared, looking as glittery as always.

_____

**Please review :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Authors note:**** sorry about how long it took to post this, My mum had no internet and I had a writers block... together they aren't good. :)**

**Thanks for your reviews ! the were incredibly helpful :D I copied them and took them to my mum's so that I had them with me as I wrote these chapters. **

**One reviewer mentioned that Iris seemed centre stage - blame that on my 13 yr-old-mary-sue-filled-brain. BUT my 15 yr-old-not-at-all-mary-sue-filled-brain changed her as much as possible to calm her down. Fred's feelings will hopefully become more apparent in these next few chapters, any ideas are apprieciated **

**Chapter 5:**

**___________________**

The first audition date was quickly approaching, and it seemed that a fair few number of students were interested in the musical. Nearly eighty first to third years applied to audition.

"This is a nightmare!" Ron said, as they were sat in the common room, reading the list of students by Miss Brookes.

"What's a nightmare little brother?" Fred and George asked simultaniously, as Fred sat next to Hermione, and George on the other side of Harry.

"The students - theres hundreds of them!" Ron answered, flailing his arms about dramatically

"Don't over exagurate Ron, there's only eighty of them, and half of them probably won't even show." Ginny said, laughing at her brother

" Ginny's right, and We aren't exactly holding the auditions, Miss Brookes and Dumbledore are." said Hermione, patting his shoulder gently.

"We still have to be there though."

"You don't. Ginny and I do." interupeted Iris, before Hermione could answer.

"Exactly. You, Harry, George, Hermione and I have simply volenteered to help out." said Fred,

"However... I think we can make the job easier by scaring off some of the firsties -" started George.

"You will not! You could scare off the best performers!" said Hermione angrily.

Ginny laughed as she tried to say, "So... Once the first auditions are over, its our turn! Are we actually auditioning or not? I am, A main part. Obviously." she asked, looking around.

"Well duh." Fred and George said simultaniously, "I think I'll go for the part of Fiero, because I'm sexy and rebelious like that." Fred added, puffing his chest out proudly.

"I don't think so, I get shoved into the spotlight enough as it is... I don't need to choose to go into it too." said Harry, shugging his shoulders. Ginny seemed to look a little dissapointed, but Harry didn't notice.

"I'm going to go for just part of the ensemble, It'll be easier to help the rest of them, as I have played ensemble parts before." Said Iris, George gave her a funny look, he seemed suprised that she didn't want the main role. Iris just laughed at his expression.

"I don't think I will." said hermione from behind the large roll of parchment.

"What?" asked Fred and George, both looking at her.

"Your practically Elphaba anyway! Like Ron said!" said Fred, trying to move the parchment out of her face, so she could see reason.

"Only your not green." Ron said, from somewhere behind Fred. Harry sniggered at his comment.

"What about you Ron? Are you auditioning?"

"I dunno... I don't really wanna..." He mumbled.

"Why?" Iris asked, Ron simply shugged.

"Well?" Fred asked, turning back to Hermione. "Are you auditioning?" He stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

Hermione looked at him oddly, wondering why he wanted her to audition, "why?"

"Because, otherwise George and I will be stuck with Ginny." Fred said, _Because you can actually perform. Do I really need an exuse?_

"Hey!" Ginny retorted, frowning at the twins.

"Well... I might. It depends." Hermione said slowly.

"Depends on what?" Harry asked, Hermione shrugged and looked back at the list.

"So, who is auditioning on Sunday anyway?" Iris asked.

"From Gryffindor or all together?"

"All together." Ginny answered.

"Well... In Gryffindore, there is Katie, Leanne, Pavati, Alicia, Lavender, Colin, Seamus, Dean, Cormac McLaggen..." Hermione trailed on with the list of Gryffindors.

"Not a bad bunch then, eh? How about the other houses?" Harry said.

Ginny however, took the list off of Hermione and decided she was going to read them out. "Well Harry, From this list, we have Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and six Hufflepuffs from my year, don't worry, they are alright. Then we have just two Ravenclaws - "

"who are they?" Ron asked

"What do you think I was going to say next? Idiot. They are Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood. Oh that'll be fun! Luna's hilarous!"

"Hilarous isn't what I would call her...." Iris muttered, Ginny apparently didn't hear her.

`"...And then in Slytherin there is -"

"There are actually Slytherin's who actually signed up?!" Asked Fred and George, in disbelief.

"Yes. Astoria Greengrass told Ginny and I that she did." Iris said quickly. Ginnny was staring, wide eyed at the parchment. "What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked her, as she took the parchment off her. Hermione too went wide eyed when she saw the name that was at the very bottom of the list.

"Who is it!?" Ron moaned impatiently.

"Draco Malfoy."

_______

"You cannot be kidding me?!" Pansy screamed, "How?! Could you possibly _want _to sign up for it?"

"Because My Mother owled me saying it would make her proud if I did." Draco said, it was true. But only half the reason why, _Because Astoria did, and she actually has a chance of getting a part, so save your self the embarrassment and don't sign up too. _

"Fine! But I am too!" Pansy said, folding her arms.

Astoria looked up from her Herbology Homework and smirked as she watched the pair argue, it had taken her most of the week to convince Draco to audition, and owled Narcissa to tell her to make him do so, So Pansy Parkinson wasn't getting in the way. _The sooner she gets it that he can't stand her, the better it will be for everyone. _Astoria thought as Pansy continued to ague.

"Why? Have you ever actually heard you self sing? You have no chance Parkinson." Draco sneered. Pansy didn't say anything but just turned around and stormed off to go and sit with Blaise.

_______

The next few days went by relatively slowly, and the fifth year work was straining on Hermione, as she would be seen sat at a table in the corner of the common room, surrounded with books - despite it being two weeks into the school year. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess, Ginny and Iris sat near them, reading. Fred and George were sat in the far corner, talking to Lee Jordan about something. Every so often, Ron or Harry's random out calls would be heard, followed by Iris or Ginny laughing madly. They had only been in the common room for a few hours, as the Auditions for the lower years took most of the morning, and afternoon, So Hermione was more irritated than usual, as she needed to get three dozen essays done for Monday. It wasn't until way past midnight that Ron and Harry decided to call it a night, and went off upstairs. Ginny and Iris followed suite shortly after that.

"Well, I'm off now. Night." Lee mumbled through a yawn.

"Yeah. Me too. You coming?" George said to Fred.

Fred hadn't been listening to much for the last hour though. "What? Oh right, Yeah. I'll be up in a minute, You two go on up. I'll um, Clear up our parchments and stuff."

"Alright, whatever. Night." George said, too tired to smirk.

Fred waited until both boys were in the dorm, and the door was shut until he made his way over to the other side of the common room. Silently, he made his way up to Hermione, and laughed quietly when he heard her snoring lightly. He cleared up her books and put them in a pile, and did the same for her parchment. He then put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her lightly.

"Hermione? Come on... You need to go up to bed. Hermione?"

"donwanna..."

"'Mione... I'm gonna set fire to all your books, right here." He said, very seriously. Hermione shot up,

"don't you dare!" she snarled.

"Don't worry I won't! I needed to get you up. Go on, get to your dorm. You've got to have your beauty sleep to be able to shine tomorrow in the auditions." Fred replied quietly.

"Fine! But don't you dare touch my work!" she said warningly before heading off up the staircase.

Fred watched her walk up the spiral staicase, laughed and said, "I wouldn't dream of it 'Mione." before going up the boys stairs himself.

_____

**Please Review... what could be changed/improved? ... :) **

**Chapter 6 notes. These are definately going to be the pairings for the auditons, and possibly for the cast as well, I've not written chapter six yet, but do you guys think the cast parts will work out? **

audition pairs:

**Ginny Weasley** = Iris Beaumont

**Hermione Granger** = **Astoria Greengrass**

**Fred Weasley** = Draco Malfoy

George Weasley = Angelina Johnson

**Dean Tomas** = **Seamus Finnegan**

**Colin Creevey** = Cormac McLaggen

Katie Bell = Alicia Spinnet

**Luna** **Lovegood **= Michael Corner

**Susan Bones** = **Ernie McMillan** = **Hannah Abott**

_Character - _**Actor - **Understudy

Elphaba - Hermione - Angelina  
Glinda - Astoria - Iris  
Fiero - Fred - Draco  
Boq - Colin - Cormac  
Nessarose - Ginny- -Katie  
Madame Morrible - Luna - Alicia  
The Wizard - Dean - Michael  
Doctor Dillamond - Seamus - George  
Mrs Throp - Hannah - _not needed  
_Mr Throp - Ernie - _not needed  
_Nurse - Susan - _not needed_


	6. Chapter 6

**A 'Wicked' Year At Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Ok! Quiet!" Dumbledore was stood at his podium, "I'm very glad to see such a range of students here, So I'm going to hand over to Miss Brookes to tell you what's going to happen."

"Today's audition is an acting audition, so there will be no singing and dancing. Even if you are only going for an ensemble role, you will still be using the extracts given. So, once I'm finished, I want you to split up into pairs, choose whom ever you work with best. We have three different extracts, as you will already know from the notices, so please don't take the extract between Elphaba and The Wizard if you are both boys." Miss Brookes concluded her instructions, "Once you're paired up and have scripts, you have half an hour to read through the script and try to direct the scene between the two of you. You will then be acting out your scene pair by pair. We will be short listing you all on how well you work together, how well you interpret and improvise the scene, and of course; how well you act. You may now pair up."

Miss Brookes stood down from the podium and everyone began to get up and find partners. With one flick of his wand, Dumbledore vanished all of the house tables, so everyone could split up around the hall.

"I thought she was going to talk more than that." Iris said, as she stood up.

"Why? What makes you think that?" Asked Hermione, who too was on her feet.

"She used to talk a lot when I was at primary school."

"Well that explains it. How are we going to pair up? There are three of us." Stated Ginny.

---

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the hall, Astoria point blank refused to pair up with Malfoy.

"And why not exactly Astoria? Would you rather go and work with the Gryffindorks?" He asked.

"If it means not working with you, then yes I would! Draco, I don't know why you've decided to audition all of a sudden, because just last week you found the idea ridiculous, but I'm not getting stuck with you and your stupid plans." And with that Astoria stormed off over to where Ginny and Iris were stood talking. Yes. She had convinced him to go for it, but only so he could show himself up in front of everyone. He deserved it.

"Well, well, well … that didn't go down very well did it, Malfoy?"

"What do you want Weasley. If you can't see, I'm annoyed, so go away."

Fred smirked, "And leave you to go and pair with Hannah, Susan and Ernie? I'm not that mean, surely?"

"Why aren't you working with The Other One anyway?"

"_The Other One_? If by that you mean George, he's working with Angie."

"So you've come to offer to work with me?" Malfoy asked, turning his nose up.

"I was, but I can see you don't want my help so I'll just be off … I don't think Colin has a partner yet." Fred turned around and began to walk away.

"Fine. I'll audition with you."

Fred grinned evilly, "that's more like it Draco. Now tell me, _why _did you decide to audition?"

---

"Hi Ginny, You're in a three, can I join you and make two pairs please?"

Hermione turned around to see Astoria Greengrass stood there.

"Hi Astoria! Yeah, sure … that is as long as Hermione doesn't mind."

"Its fine. You can work with me if you like, I think Ginny and Iris were planning on auditioning together anyway."

"Thanks, that's kind of you." Astoria answered quietly. Hermione looked over at where Astoria had come from. She saw Fred talking to Malfoy, with an amused look on his face. She wondered why Astoria didn't want to work with Malfoy, but decided not to ask. She looked to the other pairs, who were talking to themselves. A short way away from Fred and Malfoy, stood George with Angelina and Alicia paired with Katie. Lee Jordan wasn't there; he refused to sign up, mumbling something about 'bad child hood experiences'. Fred and George spend three days trying to get it out of him, without any luck though. Further back in the hall, Hermione saw Luna and Michael Corner stood together; Luna looked out of focus and dream-like as usual, whilst Michael was trying desperately to get Cormac McLaggen's attention. All of the other Gryffindors' had paired themselves up without much trouble: Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and Cormac McLaggen and Colin Creevey. Hermione suspected that Cormac only paired with Colin so as to stay away from the three Hufflepuffs, who were going to audition in a three.

Whilst Hermione was examining the pairings around the hall, Fred decided he was going to find out what was going on with Draco and the younger Slytherin before they began auditioning.

"Malfoy? Who is she? The other Slytherin, I mean. I don't know her."

Malfoy looked at him suspiciously before answering, "Astoria Greengrass. Why do you want to know Weasel?"

"Just wondering … and don't call me Weasel. You can call Ron that, but not me and not George." Fred thought for a moment, and looked over to where Astoria and Hermione were stood, "Greengrass … isn't there a Greengrass in your year, Malfoy?"

"Yes. Daphne."

"That's the one … She's got herself quite the reputation, that one has." Said Fred with a smirk.

"Anyway, Weasley, I don't really want to know what you Gryffindorks think that reputation is. What I _do _want to know is how long you've had a thing for Granger for." Malfoy smirked triumphantly as Fred's ears turned a lovely shade of magenta.

"I don't know what you're on about, Malfoy." He sputtered.

"Yes you do. The others might be too blind to see it, but it's obvious that you want to do her. Well, at least to me it is."

"Malfoy, I am telling you the truth. I – do – not – like – Hermione – in – that – way!"

"She like a sister to you? Ignorance is bliss, Weasley, just remember that." Malfoy said, before going off to the front, to collect two scripts; the triumphant smirk still plastered on his pale face.

'_That is the second person this week to accuse me of fancying some one! And two different people! The only two none-relative-female-students in Hogwarts that I don't flirt with! Duude, these people are going mental.' _Fred ran a hand through his hair and looked over to Hermione and Astoria, who were already working on their audition piece and getting on together by the looks of things. He watched them working for a while, whilst wondering what was taking Malfoy so long. Only moments into him watching the two girls practice, Astoria looked over, gave Fred an odd look before telling Hermione something. Hermione looked over to where Astoria said and raised an eyebrow at Fred, who in turn felt himself going red. Hermione grinned at him then turned back to Astoria, who was trying her best not to giggle at him.

"Well, well, well …" Came a drawl from behind him. Fred let out a small laugh _'Now I know how Malfoy must have felt before.' _"I thought you said that you don't like her?" said Malfoy, grinning more than ever.

"I don't." Fred replied through gritted teeth, "I was watching Ginny and Iris work." He lied.

"Sure you were, Weasley." Said Malfoy, carelessly handing him a script. Malfoy muttered something that sounded like 'ignorance still blissful, eh?'. Fred looked at him darkly and smirked.

"What?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important. Just remembering a delightful event from last year. It involved Moody, a transfiguration charm, you and Crabbe's pants – "

" – Alright! Weasley, kindly never mention that again. I'd only just gotten rid of the memory."

Fred just laughed and turned to the page that they needed.

"Who's being who?"

"I'll be Fiero, you can be Boq."

"Why?" Malfoy demanded.

"The initials are closer to our actual names. Duh." Fred glanced over to where George and Angelina were worked and smiled happily. His Yule Ball date went horrendously wrong. When he asked Angelina to it, she'd gotten Fred and George mixed up, thought George had asked her. Needless to say it was an awkward night after he learned this, so he was glad that George was working with her in a way … maybe they'd finally get together. He chuckled at the memory and looked back down to the script, really hoping to get the main part.

"What exactly, Weasley, do you find funny in the script?"

"Nothing, just a memory from – "

"If it's of me I don't need to be reminded of it." Malfoy said tartly.

"Actually, it wasn't."

Malfoy looked over to where Fred was looking just moments before, "Ah… jealously … almost as blissful as – "

"Ignorance, yeah, yeah … but no, I'm not jealous … glad, if anything."

"Why? She got you mixed up at the Yule Ball or something?" Malfoy mocked, smirking.

"Yup." Malfoy looked at him, looking rather shocked. Fred laughed at his expression. "Lets get started, we've only got twenty minutes left."

**_Author's note: _Please review! I don't think I'll write up the actual audition, mainly because I don't think Fiero and Boq ever actually did have a scene together XD … **

**Which way do you want the next chapter to go? Lemme know! **


	7. Chapter 7

Oooohkay, Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a week I've been real busy and got pretty ad writers blaock. Either way, here is Chapter 7.

**A "Wicked" year at Hogwarts.**

**Chapter 7.**

"**Well done, well done!"** Miss Brookes called to everyone in the Great Hall, as Dean and Seamus made their way off the 'stage', **"A very good audition – Nearly all of you have some real potential to get somewhere in the Arts business if you wanted to - "**Draco snorted in Disbelief, **" – Have you something to say to the group, Draco?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Um… No Miss."**Draco blushed and glared at Astoria, who had turned around from her seat to look at his reaction.

**"Well then I suggest you save your snorting for when you do have something to say."** Miss Brookes warned him, **"As I was saying before we were interrupted, a lot of you have great potential to do well… Some of you might do better off in the production process, working backstage, than in the limelight itself."**Miss Brookes looked towards Lavender and Pavarti, who looked down, embarrassed.**"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and myself will work together to decide who we think is best for each role. Cast lists will be put up in your common rooms when we've made our final decisions. Any questions?"**

No one raised their hands. Dumbledore got up and stood next to Miss Brookes at the podium.**"Well, if no one has any concerns, then you may all get off to your common rooms. I know that you all have a rather long Transfiguration essay due in tomorrow. I also know that some of you won't have started it yet."**

Draco got up as soon as Dumbledore said they could, and rushed off out of the Great Hall. Astoria looked at Ginny and then to Draco's retreating back. **"I think I should go and speak to him before he blows something up… I'll speak to you three later?"**Astoria got up and rushed off after Draco.

**"Why did Malfoy even come? Doing a Muggle musical isn't something I'd expected to be on hid Bucket List." Iris**said, watching Astoria leave.

**"Bucket List?"** Ginny asked.

**"It's a Muggle thing … A mental list of ten things you're definitely going to do before you die."**Hermione said.

**"Well aren't you being a very - "******

**" – optimistic little button today."**

Fred and George had made their way over to the girls.

**"What? I was only explaining what a Bucket List was."**

**"Ahh. That makes sense. That's a great film, by the way."**George said.

**"You're audition was good."** Iris said.

**"Whose, mine or George's?"**

**"Both, actually. Why'd you work with Malfoy?"**Iris tilted her head as if she were examining him. Ginny nodded, agreeing. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

**"It was Malfoy or Colin, Iris. Which would you have chosen?"**Fred didn't wait for her to answer, **"Either way, it worked out well. The boy can act better than I thought he could, and I found out some interesting stuff about him. Like how he doesn't like broccoli because it reminds him of Hermione's hair – "**

**"What?... That's ridiculous! Even for Malfoy!"**Hermione said, going pink and sounding slightly high pitched. More so than usual, at least.

Fred laughed. **"Whoa… some one has their knickers in a twist. I was kidding. Well… He does dislike broccoli, but not for that reason."**

**"What was the reason, then?"**Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"He just told me, and believe me, you do NOT want to know why. The story even put me off the stuff, and I don't eat broccoli to begin with."******

**"Fine, don't tell me."******

**"Fine, I won't."**Fred replied with a smirk.

**"Well, we're off."** Fred and George got up and left. Ginny looked around the Hall.

**"Whoa, where'd everyone go?"**

**"Back to their common rooms. Duh." Iris**said. **"How about we get back to the tower, too?"**

**"Yeah, that's a good idea."**

The three girls got up and walked out of the empty Hall and headed off for the Gryffindor Tower.

___________

**"How was the audition?"** Harry asked as the girls all dropped into the couches and chairs near the fireplace.

**"It went pretty well."******

**"It was awesome. I did really well, too."******

**"It was alright. I think I could've done better."**

**"Aww, c'mon 'Mione, you did great!"**Ginny said, Iris nodded in agreement.

**"HA! Checkmate!"** ron called triumphantly.

**"Hey! No fair! I wasn't playing!"******

**"How does it make it unfair – If it was Ron's turn it wouldn't have mattered."**Iris reasoned.

**"It wasn't Ron's go though."**Harry said.**"Cheater."**He added to Ron.

**"Whaddever, Harry. You owe me 200 chocolate frogs now."******

**"Since when?!"******

**"Since 10 seconds ago."**Ron got up and put the chess pieced away, then sat next to Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder. Within a matter of seconds, he was snoring.

**"wow."**Iris said.

**"His hair reeks. When's the last time he washed it?"**Hermione said, repulsed. **"Anyway. Why do you think Malfoy dislikes broccoli?"******

**"Dunno. His dad probably used it as a means of torture when Malfoy was a kid."** Ginny said, shugging.

**"How do you come up with these things?"******

**"I dunno. It's a Weasley thing."**

Hermione looked over to where Fred and George were sat talking with George. Fred looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, so he grinned and then looked back to the other two boys and carried on talking. Hermione blushed.

**"You know, I think I'm going to go to the library for a bit."**

**"Ok, see you later."** Harry said.

Hermione pushed Ron away slightly and stood up, leaving Ron's head to fall and hit the couch pillows. Ron shot up and looked around.**"Wher'd m'pillow go?"**He sounded completely confused and bewildered.

Harry laughed.**"You pillow's gone to the library."**Ron blushed.

**"Oh. Right. Um ... Well then. I'm ... going to get some food."**

_Again, I'm sorry for the delay, so pleeease review to help me write Chapter 8 :D_


End file.
